Meet Me At the Hotel Room
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: One Shot / AU / AH / OC / What happeneds when old lovers meet back up after been apart for three years and they are still unknowingly still in love? Inspired by Hotel Room Service by Pitbull. **Mature Lemon Content**


_Inspired by Hotel Room Service, PitBull_

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing. Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise..._

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

Rolling down the windows of his black Ferrari downtown of Miami, Jacob looked around himself and through the dark of night carefully, making sure the streets were clear. It was a dangerous town for a secret agent like himself. Rolling up the windows of his car again, he stepped out, grabbing his leather jacket and locked his care before adjusting his cop styled glasses. Pulling on his jacket, he casually walked up the steps of the huge hotel he was staying at.

Stepping inside the hotel, he instantly spotted the front office and the lady standing behind the desk. He smiled a confident smirk, walking causally through the room and up to the front desk. The whole front office had a modern feel to it. The floors were a hard marble stone, the walls a hard marble white.

Hearing someone stepping into the front office, Bella looked up to the man who had entered the room. She smiled seeing him. He was tall, his skin a dark russet bronze with black cropped hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black leather jacket and dark cop glasses. She couldn't help bite her lower lip and trying to keep her bright smile to herself while she watched him walk up to the front desk slowly and casually.

Jacob couldn't help but notice how this girl was acting the second she looked up to him. He acted coy, acting like he hadn't noticed a thing about her. Her long brown hair hung nicely around her soft face. Her eyes a milk chocolate colour. She was dressed in a low cut V neck blouse with a black blazer over her shoulders.

He took his wallet out of his back pocket, pulling out his company card with his name in gold risen writing. He noticed how she was now acting coy also. He smiled crookedly to her as she took his card slowly from his hand. He spotted her name tag on her blazer.

"Isabella. Nice name. Now why does that name seem to ring a bell?" he questioned in a light tone, looking away while speaking and leaning against the desk while acting coy again. He knew just who she was. He wondered if she remembered him.

His gaze turned to her from the corner of his eye, seeing a smirk appearing on her lips as she swiped his card while watching him. He knew just by that smirk that she remembered him like it was yesterday. He leant back on the desk, his back to her as he smiled.

"You know its Bella, Jacob Ephraim Black," she said in a heavy tone, looking to him. She knew just who Jacob was. She had known him since she was a baby. But if it wasn't for his company card and his seductive voice, she may not have recognized him. He had changed so much since she last saw him three years ago, when he was just sixteen. He had grown into a man of five foot eleven to six feet tall. He had matured greatly. Even with the thick leather jacket he wore, she could see his muscle tone of both his arms and his torso. She bit her lip again, images of him coming to her mind and taking her out of reality completely.

Jacob turned around, seeing her and her eyes dazed. He smirked smug, knowing what she was thinking of. He saw a photo in a frame beside her hand, next to the keyboard of a young man that he knew. Edward Cullen.

He rolled his eyes, thinking how much both he and Edward were opposites. He chuckled to himself, thinking and wondering just how much they were different.

Taking his company card from the desk as Bella slowly, dazedly typed his info into the computer. She gave him the keys to his room. He smiled, taking them from her hand. "Forget about him, and meet me in the hotel room," he whispered in seductive tone while smirking a crooked smile and, peering over the frame of his glasses before winking and turning his back on her, heading for the elevator. He couldn't help but let the images of the past roll through his mind, when he was sixteen and Bella was _his_ and only his. How he had missed those fun and hot times. He knew that the feeling there would be very much mutual.

Jacob and Bella had a very deep, passionate relationship and friendship. Bella told him everything back then, including the fact that Cullen was no good at _anything._ He knew that she would take up his invite.

_Forget about your boyfriend_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_Forget about your boyfriend_

_And meet me at the hotel room,_

_You can bring your girlfriends_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

Bella looked over her shoulder to the room behind her, seeing that her boss was still on dinner break. She checked the clock quickly, seeing that she had at least an hour. She quickly but casually ran after Jacob. Just as the elevator doors were just about closed, she saw Jacob's hand stop the doors from closing on her. She entered the elevator, holding Jacob's gaze through his glasses in wonder of how he had known that she was following him. She had been careful not to make it obvious to him that she was running after him.

Her calm coy appearance changed the millisecond the elevator doors closed behind her. Even Jacob was shocked by her sudden change of calm to smug and confident appearance and mood. He smiled at her cockily before pulling her into his body and turning her around so that she was up against the elevator's wall. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as his lips came in contact with the length of her neck. His hands gripped the sides of her waist while exploring the skin of her neck. He smiled, hearing her moaning at each of his touches. He knew that she had missed this greatly.

Feeling his smile upon her skin made her feel confident suddenly. She leant into his erection, making him moan out loud in want of her. She couldn't help but smile, proud of herself. Bella wasn't usually this confident in this area of her life. Not while she was with Edward anywy.

"Jacob, there's a security camera in here," she said breathlessly against his ear as he made out with her neck passionately.

"Like I care," he murmured huskily against her neck while running his tongue down her the length of her neck and to her collarbone. He felt a shiver go through her body from the contact of his tongue, loving how she reacted to him.

He felt her reaching for his glasses and grabbed her hand quickly. He looked up to her, holding her gaze for a moment and then lent down closely to her ear. "Not here. Agent," he said almost silently. He looked back to her, seeing her shocked expression and wondering eyes. He smirked at her cockily again. He had always wanted to be a secret agent since he was little, but everyone thought that he was stupid, because of the chances of him not profiling his life dream.

"You did it?" she mouthed. He nodded slightly.

"I can do anything Bella, because I believe I can," he whispered into her ear seductively, allowing his teeth to gaze the skin of her ear and making her shiver under him. His lips latched onto the skin of her neck, making her yelp as a mark was left were he had been. He looked to her proudly as she checked the mark on the side of her neck and then up to Jacob with a dark smirk.

"You shouldn't have done that Jacob," she whispered into his ear. "Edward will know."

"Does it matter?" he asked in a breathless whisper while feeling her tongue on his neck. How he had missed that feeling of her assault on his neck. He moaned at the feeling of her teeth gazing his neck suddenly.

The elevator door came open suddenly. Jacob grabbed Bella's hand, running with her to his room marked six-eighty-two. He quickly unlocked it, pulling her into his body and stepped inside, slamming the door behind him as he pushed her up against the back of the door. Her lips met his in a heated and passionate kiss that they hadn't felt from each other for three years. To both Bella and Jacob, it had been too long. They both had missed that feeling of each other's touch.

Her hands ran over his chest quickly, finding the zipper on his jacket and pulled it down quickly, pushing the jacket over his shoulders. Without breaking their kiss, his shoulder's rolled, allowing his jacket to fall from his shoulders and arms, falling to the ground behind them as she pushed him towards the bed. Breaking their kiss, she let go of him for a second, pushing him back onto the double bed behind him. He couldn't help but smile cockily at her while watching her closely craw up the bed towards him.

Leaning down on him, kissing him passionately, she untucked his shirt from his jeans, running her hands over his abs and chest, making her smile while hearing him moan at her touches. He sighed suddenly, having enough of the feeling of his glasses on. Taking them off and placing them on the bed side table, he noticed Bella had stopped kissing him. He looked up to her in wonder, tilting his head to the side and watching her again. There was just something by the way she was now looking into his eyes that felt so right.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Your eyes . . . I've missed them so much," she whispered.

He smiled, touching her chin with his index finger, leaning up and kissing her strongly and passionately. "Not as much as I've missed your lips, eyes, scent and you," he whispered against her lips in a husky tone. He realized then that he was still in-love with her.

He felt her smile against his lips as he kissed her again, pushing her back so that he was leaning over her. He sat up, taking off his black tee shirt and letting it fall behind him. He looked to her, seeing her face in utter shock of his toned and buff sculptured body.

He leant down on her, slowly undoing the buttons on her blouse, he felt her hands on his torso again. He loved the feeling of her hands on him. A chill went down his spine as he felt her thumb brush over his abs. She looked up to him, bitting her lower lip sexily in wonder if he had liked that or not. He smirked smugly down upon her, undoing the last button of her blouse. She sat up and leant into his chest as she threw both her jacket and blouse off of her shoulders and onto the floor next to the bed.

Jacob couldn't help but smile at Bella's beauty lying under him. It felt like it had been decades since he had last saw her. He had missed her more than he had ever thought that he would.

His hand softly brushed down the side of her cheek, her neck, shoulder, over the side of her bra and to her stomach, deep in thought. He leant down, kissing her neck again, brushing his lips along her collarbone, over her chest and to her stomach. His hands rested on her sides as he licked, nipped and kissed her stomach softly, harshly and playfully. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands racked through his hair as he made her moan at the feelings he was causing her. She squealed as she felt his tongue run from below her belly button to her ribs. He hadn't ever done that to her before. He had only teased her before with the tip of his tongue on her stomach.

"You've learnt something's since I was last with you Jacob," she said in more of statement than a question.

He scoffed and smiled cockily against the skin of her stomach with hearing her words, opening his mouth and leaning down on her stomach, allowing his lips to brush her skin as his mouth closed again and feeling her shiver under him. He looked up to her. "No. I haven't. I just have a more graphic mind now," he said darkly with the same look in his dark, lustful devilish eyes.

_She like that freaky stuff,_

_2 in the oh! and 1 in the ah!,_

_That kinky stuff, you nasty,_

_But I like your type and like TI its whatever you like_

_Bring your girls its whatever tonight, your man just left_

_I'm the plumber tonight, I'll check your pipes_

_Oh, you the healthy type. Well, here goes some egg whites_

_Now gimme that sweet, that nasty that gushy stuff_

_Let me tell you what we gon do_

_2 + 2, i'm gon undress you_

_Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me_

_Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more but first!_

She smirked at his words, unsure of if what he had said was true or not, but she didn't see any reason to why he would deny something like that. Jacob of all people would boast about what he had learnt, even to her.

Her hands ran down his sides slowly, teasing him as he leant down on her, kissing her passionately again. His lips parted hers slowly after she licked his lower lip. She noticed him shudder and freeze when she brushed her thumb over his skin just above his jeans. She giggled slightly, undoing the top button of his jeans and then his zipper. He held her gaze, looking deeply into her eyes, reaching down and undoing the button of her jeans and zipper before pulling them and her panties off completely and letting them fall to the ground.

She looked down to his hands and looking back up to him, smirking at him with great confidence. He smirked back at her crookedly. His hand brushed the side of her ribs slowly working their way behind her back and undoing her bra and pulling it off of her. He leant back down on her, brushing his lips over her nipple making her gasp and shiver under him. He smiled upon her skin with great confidence again, kicking his jeans and boxer briefs off of his hips and letting them fall to the ground.

Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, holding him close to her as he attended to her breasts softly while slowly leaning down her more and more with each minute that went by, giving her just a slight amount of his weight. He lent up on her, kissing her neck passionately, kissing her jawline with a great passion and making her moan louder than before.

Her hands gripped into his shoulders as he kissed her neck and jawline like she hadn't ever been kissed before. Arching her back instinctively to get closer to him, she wrapped her left leg around his back, pulling him closer to her.

He nipped the skin of her jawline, knowing what she was up to. He smirked, leaning up to her and kissing her lips with every bit of passion he used to feel for her and did again now. He held the sides of her shoulders, parting her lips once more as he pushed into her suddenly and hard, causing her to cry out and moan into his mouth.

"Damn it Bella. What is he? Like an inch by an inch? If I didn't know better I would swear that you're still a virgin," he complained, grimacing while looking down to her and suddenly seeing red in her cheeks.

"Jacob," she giggled almost silently.

He tilted his head to the side, holding her gaze with questioning eyes. Bella's eyes rolled, knowing what he wanted to know. It was typical. He and Edward always had competition between themselves ever since they were little.

"More like an inch by four inches," she murmured, looking away from him, knowing that she was never going to live that down now that it was out in the open. She was sure that sooner or later Jacob would go boasting to Edward about who was bigger. She knew that Jacob wouldn't be able to keep _that_ of all things quiet.

Jacob glared down on her slightly shocked and seeing that she was embarrassed about it. He shook his head, realizing that he had ruined the mood. He leant down on her, making her squirm under him while moaning. His lips brushed her neck slowly and playfully. "Forget about your boyfriend, and play with me," he whispered into her ear seductively, licking the side of her ear and pumped into her, making her cry out loud again.

_Forget about your boyfriend_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_Forget about your boyfriend_

_And meet me at the hotel room,_

_You can bring your girlfriends_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

She looked up to him, smiling darkly and confidently again. "Play with _you_?" she questioned sexily.

He nodded slowly with lustful eyes, holding her gaze with great intensity. "I like it when you take control," he whispered seductively again. "You're the best." He licked her neck suddenly, blowing his hot breath along her skin with a cocky smile upon his face and felt her shudder suddenly.

She smiled, pushing him back harshly so she was leaning over top of him. Her hands ran over his body slowly while kissing him harshly. Her hands brushed over his nipple while her hands travelled to his shoulders and she pushed into him, matching his slow rhythm of thrusts. Even with all her weight on top of him, his thrusts were still strong, focused and deep each time he moved. His back arched, trying to get closer to her. He moaned with the feeling of been deeper inside of her.

Her hands moved to the back of her head, moving like she was dancing on top of him. He smiled watching her and feeling her movements. His hands stayed at her sides before long, they ran up her stomach and to her breasts again, running his thumb over her nipple as he travelled to her shoulders, bringing her closer down to him so he could kiss her heavily and lustfully, but she had no plans for that. She leant down upon his chest, licking his peck before travelling up to his neck and to the side of his shoulder and neck. She nipped his muscle, licking it before biting him properly.

His back arched with the pleasurable pain she had caused him, rocking into her suddenly and deeply. She looked down to him, her index finger in her mouth, bitting down on it sexily as he looked up to her. "You're naughty," he smirked in a light growl, pushing her back and taking control again, just how he knew she liked it.

_After party in the hotel lobby,_

_Then we off to the room like vroom! put them fingers in your Mouth uh open up yout blouse and pull that g-string down south Oooo! OK shawty, 1′s company, 2′s a crowd, and 3′s a party_

_Your girl ain't with it, I got somebody_

_And by nature she's naughty Now gimme that sweet, that nasty, that gushy stuff_

_let me tell you what we gon do_

_2 + 2, i'm gon undress you. Then we gonna go 3 and 3, you gon undress me. Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon Freak some more! But first…_

He leant down on her, allowing both of their bodies to touch without giving her too much of his weight. They could feel each other's movement with how close they were. Jacob loved the feeling of the skin of her stomach friction against his own as they moved faster together.

His hands slipped down from her shoulders to her ribs, holding her softly as he pumped into her harder. Her arms stayed tightly wrapped around his neck as he kissed her passionately and lovingly, taking care of each and every one of her needs.

"Take me Jacob," she whispered into his mouth. She wanted more of him. The feelings that he was causing her to feel, she couldn't get enough of him, no matter how close she was or what she or they did. She just wanted _him_ and no one else. She loved him, like she used to, before he left to prefill his lifelong dream. Now he had his dream within his hands and he was back for her.

Her hips moved faster, urging him to move quicker. He was surprised by how fast and hard she was moving into him with his weight on her. Her back arched against him, making her moan loudly into his mouth with each of his thrusts. Her hands roamed over his chest and stomach within the small space between their bodies. She loved the sound of him moaning each time she flicked or ran her hand of one of his abs.

"Jacob!" she cried after one of his thrusts. Her hands gripped his back, yelling out his name in pure bliss.

"Damn it Bella!" he said huskily, feeling her tightening around him in the most intense release that neither had them felt before. He grimaced, shacking slightly, sweat dripping down his forehead and body and his heart beat faster than he had ever felt before. He leant down, kissing her softly before lying down beside her and taking her into the embrace of his arms.

Catching their breaths slowly, Jacob looked to Bella, taking her hand into his, squeezing it slightly and making her look to him.

"I love you Bella," he murmured. "I don't want to be without you again."

Shock came over her face at his words. She hadn't ever stopped loving him since he left to chase after his dreams. "I love you too Jacob. I'm all yours, forever. I mean it. You meant and mean the world to me," she whispered, leaning into his chest and hold over her. He smiled, knowing that he had his Bella back.

_Forget about your boyfriend_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_Forget about your boyfriend_

_And meet me at the hotel room,_

_You can bring your girlfriends_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

* * *

><p>Official Banner for Meet Me At The Hotel Room<p>

http:/fc02(dot)deviantart(dot)net/fs70/f/2011/127/d/0/meet_me_at_the_hotel_room_by_


End file.
